


A Chocolate Chariot

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mostly Pwp, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: When Ryuji stops by Leblanc on February 14th, its to give chocolate to the boy he loves.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	A Chocolate Chariot

Ryuji's heart thumped loudly in his chest as he pushed the door to Leblanc open. “Yo.”

“You alone too?” Sojiro glanced over with sympathy in his eyes as he saw Ryuji.

“Yeah, don't remind me.” He scuffed the ground with his toe, hoping that neither his nerves nor his true intent was obvious on his face. While it was true that he'd gotten no chocolates that year, being alone was not why he was at Leblanc on Valentine's Day.

Akira smiled as he walked over; his normal, devil-may-care smirk, but it made Ryuji's heart beat even faster, and he was only vaguely aware of Sojiro telling him to come in, that it was his treat, and the store was being left in Akira's care.

“I don't want to be a part of this losers' meeting.” Morgana commented almost snarkily on his way out the door, but Ryuji let it slide. It meant that he was alone with Akira, which was what he wanted. In fact, he was just grateful that being alone with Akira had proved to be so easy.

He sat down in the nearest booth as Akira puttered around in the kitchen, and he took deep breaths to calm himself. All he had to do was give him the chocolates; how hard could that be?

“Here.” Instead of his usual glass of soda, Akira set down a mug in front of him. “Akira..?”

“Just try a sip.”

Ryuji sighed, and lifted the mug, then he froze as the scent hit his nose. “D-dude, is this chocolate?”

“Yes.” Akira's cheeks were pink as he sat down.

“To think that the only chocolate I'd get today would come from you...” He looked down as he pulled a wrapped gift out of his pocket, praying it wasn't squashed.

“I'm sorry.” Akira looked away. “I know you'd prefer to get chocolates from a girl.”

“Here.” He quickly placed the gift on the table. “Have some chocolate!”

Akira blinked at him. “Is this a confession?” His eyes sparkled, in the way that Ryuji knew meant he was teasing because he didn't know how to take a situation.

“Well... y-yeah....”

Akira looked down at the gift, then back up. “Ryuji, are you playing a prank on me?”

“What? Why would I...? This ain't no prank man!” He stood up and moved around the booth, seating himself beside Akira, and took his hand. “My heart is beating so fast...” He pressed Akira's hand to his chest.

“Ryuji?” Akira leaned in closer, and Ryuji forgot how to breathe.

“Yeah?”

“What about the girls?”

“What about them?”

“Aren't you straight?”

Ryuji sighed. “I don't know what I am anymore. I mean, sure I used to only look at girls, but then I met you and now I notice guys to. I guess you opened my eyes to them.” Ryuji swallowed hard and looked up again. “You opened my eyes that first time I saw you as Joker. Your thief suit is so sexy, and I just... I got hard. Hell, I'm hard now just being close to you.” He jerked back as he realized what he'd just confessed. “N-not that I wanna fuck you or anything.”

“You came all this way to confess to a guy, and you aren't looking for sex even if I offer it to you?” Akira cocked his head and looked up at Ryuji.

“Well, no I mean I have thought about fucking you, and if you offered, I'd prolly say yes. But I ain't here just to fuck. Shit, what I mean is I wanna be with you today, in any capacity and was just prayin' that you wouldn't freak.”

Akira said nothing, he just picked up the gift, slitting the paper open, took out a single piece of chocolate and popped it into his mouth.

“Damn... Akira say some-” He was cut off as Akira suddenly pressed their mouths together, pushing the half eaten chocolate into the blonds before pulling back again.

“I wanted to share.” He licked his lips.

For a long moment, Ryuji could do nothing but watch as Akira ate another piece, the one in his own mouth melting sweetly across his tongue before he finally was able to swallow. “Wait does this mean you're accepting my feelings?”

“I've been attracted to you since we first met, in the rain right, beside that shop. You looked so hot in your rage against Kamoshida... I've always had a thing for bad boys.” Akira kissed him again, properly this time, and Ryuji noticed that he tasted like coffee and chocolate, a combination he found that he liked.

“Hey, can we go upstairs?” Ryuji glanced at the giant windows at the front of the cafe. “Somewhere a bit more private?”

“Of course.” Akira followed Ryuji out of the booth, and up the stairs. “I wanted to christen this bed before going back home anyway, but never had any luck.”

“Uh... christen?”

“Have sex on it.” Akira laughed almost shyly. “I mean I practically live alone, with the back door right by the foot of the stairs.”

“But you couldn't score anything.”

Akira sighed. “I like boys; sure I could probably have gotten a girl to come over, but that just didn't interest me. Mishima and Yusuke never picked up on my hints, most of the other boys I know hate me, and I was too shy to even try with you.”

“Too shy? You? Really?” Then the rest of what Akira said caught up to him. “Wait, are you gay?”

“Yes, I'm gay. And you're my first friend since I moved here; you also helped me form the Phantom Thieves. You mean too much for me to gamble on more, and lose.” Akira turned around and cupped Ryuji's cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” This time Ryuji was the one to initiate the kiss.

“Are you still hard?” The words were whispered against Ryuji's lips in a tone that was pure Joker.

“Yeah, of course I am!” The tone aroused something defiant within Ryuji, just like it always did in a Palace, and Ryuji took Akira's hand again without thinking, this time pressing the palm against the tent in his pants. “See?”

“Whoa...”

“Wait! I didn't mean...” Ryuji froze again, certain he had crossed a line of some sort.

“Yes you did mean, and its not that I mind I just... didn't expect you to be so big...” Akira swallowed audibly as he dropped to his knees.

“I ain't that big.” Ryuji blushed as he felt Akira mouth him through his pants. “But I ain't tiny either!”

“Oh?” Akira gripped the zipper with his teeth, and dragged it down.

Ryuji ran a hand through messy curls, wanting Akira to keep going even as his jock strap was mouthed in turn.

“Do you touch yourself when you think of me?” Akira found the tip and mouthed it through the thin fabric.

“Well, yeah.”

“Your ass too?” Akira slid Ryuji's pants down until his ass was exposed.

“Well... y-yeah, I play with my ass.” Ryuji sighed as a finger found the cleft of his ass, and he relaxed his cheeks as best he could.

“Leave your shirt and jock strap on, take everything else off, and get on the bed.” Akira's voice was commanding, just like when he was leading them in battle against the Shadows, and Ryuji instantly felt himself get turned on by it.

“Okay.” He stripped down and climbed onto the bed on all fours. “Please... touch me...”

He felt more than saw Akira smirk as the bed dipped behind him, then slick fingers were probing between his cheeks, and one slid right in when they found his anus.

“Oh... Akira...”

“You like that?”

“My ass is sensitive...” He whimpered as the finger began to move and explore him. “More...”

“You are really soft; are you sure you only fingered yourself?”

Ryuji shook his head no. “I have a toy.”

“A toy?”

“An eight inch dildo. It feels so good inside me. Doesn't vibrate but that's okay. Thin walls, so my Mom would hear the vibrating and catch me.” He panted out each word, precum sticking the front of the jockstrap to his skin, but he didn't care. He was past caring.

“Bring it next time; I want to see you use it.” A kiss was pressed against his tailbone as a second finger was added.

“How big are you.” He just realized that Akira had yet to unzip his own pants.

“About the same as the toy, actually.” He smiled against the skin. “I could show you but I'd have to remove my fingers.”

“No! Keep going. Fuck me. I can look later.” Ryuji felt like he was gonna cum just from being fingered, and grabbed his base hard.

“Close?”

“Very. But I ain't gonna cum yet.” He adjusted so that his cock hung out the side of the strap, but he kept the underwear on like Akira wanted.

“Oh?” He added a third finger and rammed all three fingers straight into Ryuji's prostate.

“AH!” Ryuji shrieked, but he held back, trembling but not cumming. Not yet.

“Ready?”

“Gimme a second!” He panted as Akira pulled his fingers out, slid a condom on and lubed it up. “Okay, ready.”

Being entered was better than he'd though it would be; feeling Akira inside him was better than any toy, even sheathed in latex. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I'm used to this cuz of the toy.” He wiggled his hips to prove his point, rocking back against Akira as the brunet bottomed out.

Hands gripping his hips hard was the only warning he got before Akira pulled out and slammed back in hard enough to rock the bed, before pulling out again. The pace was hard, rough but not brutal, and Ryuji found it hit every sweet spot inside him perfectly.

His hips moved on their own, as a stream of lewd sounds poured from his mouth, along with drool, but he was beyond noticing, or caring.

“Akira!”

“Ryuji!” He thrust in one last time, and Ryuji felt a flood of warmth, which finally sent him spiraling over the edge. “How long...?”

“Uh...” He saw Akira activate his phone screen. “Five minutes?”

“What?”

“Hey, it was my first time as well.”

“Damn... we suck.”

“You don't really think that, yeah?”

“No. You were great.”

“You were better than great.” Akira kissed his throat.

“Hey, are we a couple now?”

Akira hummed against his skin. “That depends.”

“On what?”

“On whether you want to be my boyfriend.”

“What? Why do you even have to ask? I gave you chocolates! Of course I want to be your boyfriend!”

“Good. Then yes this makes us a couple.” Akira rolled onto his back and held open his arms, laughing as Ryuji fell down against him. “We will have to make the most of the next month; I don't know how often I'll be able to visit the city.”

Ryuji groaned. “Don't remind me. So can I stay the night.”

Akira's eyes sparkled as he held up more condoms. “I thought you'd never ask.”


End file.
